Swinging door assemblies are well known in the art. It is often desirable to adjust the position of the swinging door leaf in the frame to achieve optimal door operation and engagement in the frame. Adjustment of door leaf position relative to the frame is typically accomplished with one or more adjustable hinges. A drawback of existing adjustable hinge designs, however, is that they typically require at least two persons to adjust—one to hold the door in the desired position and another to adjust the hinge.
What is needed in the industry is an adjustable hinge that is easily operable to adjust a swinging door within a frame by one person without assistance.